From Life to Death
by MovieVillain
Summary: This is the story of Alex Mercer from his life being a scientist of Gentek to his death by the hands of Blackwatch.
1. Beginning

Things are sometimes not quite what you think is normal. We think we can understand the world around us, but we only see what's outside of it. Only what it seems to be. I used to have a job until one day, I was fucked up by the people whom I used to work with.

My name is Alex Mercer and this is my story about how I enjoyed my life until the day that I died at Penn Station. Maybe that's what my destiny or my karma. As far as I know, I'm beyond redemption and what I will get in the end is death for all that I did.


	2. Life

When I was a kid, I had a very brutal childhood when it comes to poverty; for 9 years, I went to foster care, but by the time I turned 10, I went back to my mother. However, it's better for me if I was in foster care and that makes me the only parental figure for my younger sister, Dana.

For the years I spent in foster care, my intelligence and aptitude in science really made me leave behind of my past, the past that I have troubles with. As years go by, I left Dana to live only with myself in an apartment at New York City. The truth is, I never give a damn about her anyway.

When I was 26 years old, I found a place where my scientific abilities are put to use: Gentek. From what I could read from the Internet, it's a company that specializes in viruses. I know what those things are; they're organisms that infect plants and animals, and also humans. When I was ordered for a job interview, I was sent to Director Raymond McMullen.

I could describe him as somewhat nearly old because he's 51 years old.

"So, Alex," said the director. "Why do you want to work for us?"

"Well, the truth is, McMullen," I said when I was about to reply to that question. "I wanted to know of how viruses can be created to destructive weapons. I get the feeling I could support the military this."

McMullen then said, "That's because Gentek is a partner of Blackwatch, a military organization that is kept secret for all these years." He then asks the second question, "What special skills do you have to contribute for us?"

That question has difficulty for my mind but only I could get the nest answer for this. "I can make a contribution to both Gentek and Blackwatch by turning a virus into a more dangerous entity. I'm sure of it."

McMullen is really impressed by this so he just asked me one last question. "Do you have any special relationships with anyone?"

He's asking me if I have any relationships to anyone. As far as I know, I don't so I just reply, "No, I don't."

"Very well, Alex, you went through that interview. Oh, and let me introduce you to someone," said McMullen as he shows me a woman coming to his office. That woman has blonde hair and looks fairly young. "This is Karen Parker, whom you'll be working with."

The woman then said, "Alex Mercer, pleasure to meet you," then she grabs my hand to shake hands.

I could come up with this best statement, "It's also a pleasure to meet you, Karen."

McMullen said, "Now that you two are acquainted, better start working."

Karen then gives me tour of the building. She showed be the laboratory floors from the bottom to the top, the laboratory rules, and my schedule of how I must work with. I will work on weekdays while I don't have work on the weekends. I guess that's fair enough.

"So, Alex," she said. "Ready for work in turning this virus in something more dangerous?"

As I looked at it, it's beautiful as it kept changing its structure. I guess it's not difficult in working with her on it.

"Yes, I'm ready," was the reply coming from me.

As 3 years passed by, I turned the virus into 10 times more dangerous and I give it a name, Blacklight. This really impressed Karen and McMullen. Guess they have found talent in me.

One day, I have decided to take Karen for dinner at night. I had taken her to this special place where there's pasta. After dinner, I wanted her to go to my apartment for an event she'll never forget.

Inside, we watched a movie that is about a man who is changed by the experiment he is working on.

"Alex, thanks for the night," said Karen. "Well, I guess I gotta go home."

As I approach her, I began to kiss her and feel her. That night, I have sex with her. This is the event that we'll never forget.


	3. Death

The next day, it's my day off. I was greeted by someone I never expected to see again: Dana, my sister.

She and I went to a cafe to have a talk about my life.

"Now you know what my job is, Dana," I said finally getting a chance to talk to her after leaving her all these years. "I'm a scientist working for Gentek. What about you?"

"I'm a journalist, but I'm still a college student."

My sister's a journalist, huh? Instead of disposing her after this meeting, I have uses for her.

She then said to me, "Alex, you work for Gentek, right?"

I can't believe she's questioning my work. Wonder what was that about? What was she after? Those questions that are inside my head are looking for an answer.

"Why? Why do you ask?" was the words coming out of my mouth for an explanation.

"I looked to the archives of my workplace to find that Gentek is involved in some way with Blackwatch about the conspiracy behind Hope, Idaho," Dana explains the situation. I was about to leave her because I can't take it anymore of what he has to say of my work, but she stopped me from getting out. "Wait, there's more to it than meets the eye. They're carrying a woman named Elizabeth Greene for their experiments."

A woman named Elizabeth Greene is involved in the experiments, huh? Guess I have to find answers through Karen.

"Well, thank you for the info, Dana, and I'm sorry I tried to leave you again," I said.

"It's okay, Alex," Dana replied. "I'm sure nobody would understand of my reports sometimes." Then I draw closer to her for a hug. Still, I don't give a damn about her.

That night, I went to Gentek because I could see of what's going on then. What I saw are Blackwatch soldiers talking to Gentek scientists of the virus. Then the worse sight came onto me, a soldier just fucking killed a scientist. What's going on?

Regardless of what I saw, I decided to continue working for Gentek. Just then, I have a chit-chat with Stanley Washington, whom I work alongside with.

"You have no idea what they're planning."

From what I see in Stanley, he is skeptical of the company. "That doesn't make it right."

I was filled with anger of his statement. "Listen, they won't risk it. Even McMullen isn't that stupid. I've got them in check."

Stanley said, "Yeah. Problem is, they always struck me more as checkers players, Alex."

So I decided to have a talk with Karen about Blackwatch soldiers executing Gentek scientists. She has told me that they're getting executed because there's a leak in revealing the secrets involved.

"If I'm going down, I'm not going alone." I said.

Karen understands of what my situation. She said, "Alex, listen, we can work this out."

If I didn't know any better, I was getting frustrated. "It's too late for that."

"What do you want, Alex? What can I do?"

She wants to help me. If she wants that, I come up with this reply, "I want the truth. Where did she come from?"

Whom am I talking about? It's Elizabeth Greene.

"Well, she's from Hope, Idaho from what I heard of," Karen said. This is the same reply that Dana has given me. I'm curious as a cat of how Greene got something to do with this.

"Thank you," was the reply from me.

When I went back to home to my apartment, I have a hard time falling asleep. I was worried that Blackwatch might execute me. Nevertheless, I slept through the night. This morning, I decided to mail my laptop with all my files to Dana. I sneak into Gentek to steal a vial of my work.

I run away as fast as I can to get to a payphone nearby. I made two calls to two people: McMullen and Karen.

"You screwed me, McMullen," I said.

"Is this Alex? End this. Come in. Now," McMullen said begging me stop what I am doing. Of course, I'm not gonna stop it. I'll stop this in my own way.

"Why didn't you tell me where this sample came from?" I asked in curiosity.

"I couldn't, Alex. I couldn't risk it."

"Yeah, well, you fucked up," I replied. I showed him who's boss around. Next, I call Karen. "I've taken out some insurance."

Karen has seen the vials and one of them is missing. She realized what I took. "You didn't take it out of the lab, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said, having taken a sample of the Blacklight Virus. "I have it here, on me." Before I could say anything else, I saw men dressed in black suits going after me, but why would they pursue me? Unless, that's Blackwatch! Shit, I'm so screwed. "Wait. Wait, fuck! I gotta go." I ended my call with her and run away to a place where I will leave, Penn Station.

However, Blackwatch have cornered me. It's the end of the line.

"Put down the vial and back away!" said one of the men dressed in black.

Shit, it's a dead end for me. Wait, I still have the virus so if I dropped it, then the people of New York will get infected. It's a chance I'll try to make. I dropped the vial in anger and I get shot to death by those men.

I'm dead, but I'll be seeing them in Hell with me. Well, not only them, but also everyone in New York City including my sister, Dana. I have won!


End file.
